In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. Resilient sealing rings are widely used on the outer surfaces of downhole tools such as packers, space-out assemblies, and anchors. The sealing ring typically engages an outer tubular member, such as a casing, in a borehole. A tubular seal apparatus includes an inner tubular member positioned coaxially within the outer tubular member having an annular space there between, and the sealing ring is used to provide a seal between the inner and outer tubular members. The sealing material of the ring may also be used to provide a more flexible or expandable connection between two components of a downhole tool.
The sealing material of the sealing ring is conventionally secured to the downhole tool such that the sealing ring stays secured to the downhole tool. In some downhole tools, the sealing ring is secured to an outer diameter surface of a metal reinforcing ring of the downhole tool. Ramp set packers move the sealing ring, including the metal reinforcing ring, radially outwardly with a ramp, such as a swaging cone. When set, the reinforcing ring is expanded plastically beyond the yield strength of the metal of the reinforcing ring. Chemical bonding and mechanical configurations are used to secure and retain the sealing material relative to the reinforcing ring to increase the life of the downhole tool by increasing the length of time the sealing ring remains bonded to the reinforcing ring.
The art would be receptive to improved apparatus and methods for a downhole tubular to tubular seal.